Talk:Fire Emblem Awakening
Copied This is COMPLETELY copied from Serenes Forest. It's very, very obvious. :This is a new game for the Nintendo 3DS that was announced in September 13, 2011.-- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis • blogs) http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k576/DigiPen92/th_20px-Marthsprite.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110221001435/earthbound/images/c/ca/Peace_Ness.png 23:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT:Sorry, the character list was not copy and pasted, it was all typed by looking at the website.-- King Marth 64 (talk • other wikis • blogs) http://i1116.photobucket.com/albums/k576/DigiPen92/th_20px-Marthsprite.gif http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110221001435/earthbound/images/c/ca/Peace_Ness.png 00:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Still that's almost the same. I think you should at least give them some credit. :Is anonymous talking about the game summary or the list of characters that you (King Marth 64) removed? If it's the summary, I based it off SF (which incidentally I run, so it's fair for me to copy at least : P) and I was in a hurry and didn't really change it about too much. I do think somebody should reword it later, maybe when there's more information on the games. Because right now there isn't much to go off, so everybody's going to write more or less the same thing anyway. Aveyn Knight 10:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Why Awakening? Why is this article called "Awakening" and not the Japanese name. There is no proof that this will be released outside of Japan (especially considering what hapened with Shin Monshou No Nazo) and all the other Japan only games keep their Japanese names. What's different about this one? :Honestly? Because I don't know what the Japanese name is, and I learned the English translated name first. I already had to move everything around once, and I don't feel like moving it to the Japanese name, then moving it back once it is announced. If others think we should move it, just say so and I will do it.--Otherarrow 15:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I saw in Wikipedia and the other Fire Emblem related wiki that they titled it as Fire Emblem: Kakusei and also for the anon, can you sign with this ~~~~. It will put your signature. 17:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Chances are even if it is released in English it might not be called Awakening. Wasn't Path of Radiance really Trail of the Blue Flame and Radiant Dawn, Goddess of Dawn? :Thanks. I just needed to know what the Japanese name was.--Otherarrow 16:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Should we...? Yeah, I have just joined this wiki, but should we create pages for the characters in this game? It would be very useful. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 18:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I say, go for it, so we have the pages down. Otherarrow might redirect them though, but it's definitely not a bad idea to start now. --Thenewguy34 18:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know anything about any of these people aside from names and appearance. The only one who we have any sort of real information about is Krom, and that is about a sentence worth of content. I don't understand why you people want to jump the gun and be "first" to cover these people when currently, we have nothing to cover. Geez. At least wait until we get translations of magazine appearances or something, you know?--Otherarrow 19:01, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I did see in the another Fire Emblem related Wiki that they had already made a couple of pages about the Kakusei characters, I guess we should wait on that. 21:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I had just created a couple of character pages but redirected them to the Kakusei page. There was Vake, Liz, Frederick, Ronku, and I can't remember any others. But I think there was more. --Thenewguy34 23:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to make character pages for the new characters, I won't stop you, but I don't really see the point if we have nothing to say yet aside from "Fredrick is a Paladin" or so on. Sorry.--Otherarrow 02:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I also found out something about the plot- The Awakening refers to two dragons, one is mankind's ally, the other wants to destroy humanity. I have more info on my blog. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 20:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, found it. As it is quoted from the ONM article. :"The subtitle refers to two sleeping dragons. One is a sacred ally of mankind while the other is its sworn destroyer. Two heroes are marked with the symbols of the dragons and their meeting heralds the dragons' awakening and the world's ending. Krom, the prince of Iris, seems to be one of these heros. He's been officially confirmed as one of the game's two main characters. Of the Lord Class, Krom has a weapon named Sealed Sword Falchion. The other main character seems to be your own creation. You can create your own unit, selecting their gender and choosing their facial features. According to Andriasang, it is this character whom Krom meets, setting up the story." :There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 17:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) (And this is my signature) Wow..... The new trailer is beautiful, I'm looking foward to this game even more now. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 19:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Release No matter how excited I am about this, I would prefer to have FE12 released in America first. [[User:Ragnell wielder|'Ike']] 04:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) You're wasting your time. They're already moving on to FE13. After all, they've already given a relative release date to Europe for FE13, but not for FE12.--Thenewguy34 22:27, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Two ideas First of all, Vake could be a fighter, as in a picture of him fighting with Krom he is wielding an axe, and secondly, The masked man looks a LOT like Marth. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 21:51, March 8, 2012 (UTC) The Marth speculation is possible, so is Vake. Just wait and see. --Thenewguy34 00:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I don't like where this is going. Branched promotion? World map? I seriously don't want to buy a spin-off of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. It was okay, but it lacked plotline, time consumption, and originality. --Thenewguy34 00:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Evidently this game is borrowing a lot of elements from TSS, but it's way too early to judge how good a game it will be. Shin Monshou looks exactly like Shadow Dragon and has the exact same features, but is a far better game. Aveyn Knight 14:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't like Sacred Stones as much as the others, but I don't think this will turn out like that. I think the reason Sacred Stones wasn't as good was because they rushed it out a bit. It came out only a year after FE7 and used exactly the same graphics and game engine, just with a few extra features tacked on. This game uses totally new graphics and engine and is the first new Fire Emblem story in 5 years (I only count Radiant Dawn as the newest because it was the last one released with an original story). As long as they make the supports good again and make the game a decent length it should be fine. Anyway branched promotion is a lot better than the stupid Class Change feature and at least branched promotion could bring in original classes like the Summoner from Sacred Stones, one of the best additions.